Tous nos nous
by Patrick pas triste
Summary: Un coup de foudre, un couple emporté dans la routine, une intrusion au crayon à dessin, un élève et son prof, un choriste dont la voix menace de s'éteindre... Cinq variations de Murphamy, pour l'anniversaire de la belle Alagnia !
1. La pluie

Il pleut.

Non, il neige.

Ou alors c'est de la pluie froide. Très, très froide.

John Murphy court sous la pluie (oui, il a décidé que c'était de la pluie), en short et tee-shirt. Il a froid, bordel de merde. Vraiment froid. Il est mouillé jusqu'aux os, ses cheveux trempés tombent sur son visage. Il n'a pas le temps de s'arrêter pour les remettre sous son bonnet. Il est en retard. Carrément, complètement, vraiment en retard.

Quand son réveil avait sonné (c'était la onzième fois, mais seulement la quatrième qu'il entendait), l'école avait déjà commencé. Vite se préparer, mettre son slip à l'envers, le réaliser trop tard, puis estimer que, tant pis, il allait survivre. Sortir de chez soi en claquant la porte, courir une minute sous la drache, se rappeler qu'un cartable, pour aller à l'école, c'est pratique, courir à nouveau une minute pour aller le rechercher puis se remettre à courir vers son école. Courir cinq bonnes minutes à un rythme soutenu, insulter cinq fois sa montre, et plus ou moins quarante fois l'univers. Puis, enfin, arriver face à son école.

Et se péter magistralement la gueule en glissant dans une flaque d'eau. Entendre les crayons dans son cartable se briser sous son poids. Avoir le bassin en compote, le cul dégueulasse. Voir son humeur empirer (car oui, comme vous le voyez, c'est possible), et hurler contre le monde entier. Ne plus rien voir du tout à cause de ses cheveux. En avoir marre d'être en retard, et d'être toujours aussi Murphesque. Se dire que si ça se trouve, on souffre d'une hémorragie interne du bassin et qu'on risque de crever d'ici peu. Se dire que ça ne serait pas si mal, que ça l'empêcherait de se prendre une retenue pour cet Xième retard. Puis avoir un coup de frousse, parce qu'on a qu'une envie, c'est ne pas crever. Et réaliser qu'une hémorragie interne du bassin provoquant sa mort, ça risquait pas d'arriver. Enfin...noter qu'on ne sait jamais. Toujours rester sur ses gardes.

Se trouver soudainement pathétique, là, couché au sol sur le dos, écrasé par la pluie, sans l'énergie nécessaire pour se relever. Avoir pitié de soi-même, et même une vague envie de chialer. Être toujours dans l'obscurité la plus totale, tout ça à cause de putains de cheveux mouillés.

Puis sentir une main sur son épaule. Une large main, forte, assurée. Et une seconde, sous l'autre épaule. Être relevé avec force, et atterrir sur ses pieds. Avoir une perte d'équilibre, forcer son sauveur à maintenir sa prise sur ses épaules. Être lâché par une des mains, qui dégage les cheveux de ses yeux.

Voir l'homme face à soi. Ses vêtements collants à son corps musclé suite à la pluie, ses lunettes embuées, ses cheveux noirs trempés. Voir ses tâches de rousseur, sa mâchoire carrée, son regard bienveillant. Réaliser qu'on est gay en moins d'une seconde.

Sentir que le monde se met à tourner différemment.

Changer de priorités.

Se poser des milliers de questions, s'intéresser pour la première fois de sa vie à quelqu'un d'autre que soi.

N'avoir qu'une envie, partir en courant.

Et être retrouvé, encore et encore

Tomber amoureux, soudainement, doucement, de Bellamy Blake.

...

...

 **Hey ! Bonjour. Et surtout bienvenue. Bienvenue dans ce recueil de OS un peu bizarre. Bizarre, pour deux raisons:**

 **De 1, ce n'est pas un recueil mais un calendrier de l'avent.**

 **De 2, je ne l'ai pas écrit pour vous, lecteurs, mais pour la chère Blondie ( / Alagnia / Solène). C'est bientôt ton anniv', cocotte, et je t'offre ce calendrier de l'avent de OS Bellarke ! Euh... Murphamy. Pardon, ma langue a zippé (clin d'oeil). J'espère que ce (modeste) cadeau te plaira. Bon anniv' à l'avance, Blondie !**

PS : je t'ai pas volé ton idée de cadeau, j'avais commencé à écrire ces OS avant le 30 septembre... c'est fou, n'est-ce-pas ?


	2. Rejoins-moi

Au bout de siècles à me demander dans quel ordre publier mes OS, je décide d'y aller au hasard. Bonne lecture !

 **-Je m'ennuie.**

 **-Ah oui ? Bon...**

 **-Je m'ennuiiiiiiiiiiiiiie...**

 **-Je crois avoir entendu.**

 **-Leeexaaaaaa ? Pourquoi tu me laisses m'ennuyer ?!**

 **-Putain, John, t'es lourd. Quand Bellamy m'a demandé de te garder, je croyais qu'il choisissait mal ses mots !**

 **-Mon homme ! Il arrive quand ?!**

 **-Sais pas.**

 **-C'est parce que je suis gay, c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que tu me prends pas au sérieux ?**

 **-Tu as bu, quand j'avais le dos tourné ? Je te rappelle que je suis aussi lesbienne...**

 **-J'ai pas bu. Pas encore. J'attends mon hoooooooomme...**

 **-Tu es tout le temps aussi chiant ou c'est parce que c'est moi ?**

 **-Je suis d'humeur ! Mais bordel que je m'ennuie...**

John Murphy est affalé sur son fauteuil, il agite ses jambes en l'air et les observe plus ou moins distraitement. À côté de lui, la meilleure amie de son petit copain lit un bouquin de géo-politique tout en le surveillant du coin de l'oeil. Le petit copain en question est actuellement à une réunion d'urgence. Seulement, aujourd'hui, c'est leur un an de premier bisou, et Bellamy lui a promis de ne pas le laisser seul. C'est pourquoi, pour une période de durée indéterminée, il a appelé Lexa. Comme si elle pouvait le remplacer. Bellamy Blake est le seul à savoir et supporter, et contenter John Murphy. Lexa n'a clairement aucune chance.

 **-Tu sais toujours pas quand il revient, là, maintenant, j'imagine?**

 **-Et si tu la fermais? Je relis la même page depuis vingt minutes.**

 **-Tu es plutôt du style patiente, toi. Moins que Monty ou Clarke mais dix fois plus déjà que Raven...**

Et oui. John Murphy a souvent droit à des baby-sitters.

 **-Blake va devoir me payer pour ça. Je jure sur la tête de Clarke que je le tue si...**

 **-Pourquoi tu parles autant? Tu vois pas que je m'ennuie?**

 **-Hé, pardon! Je savais pas que c'était une activité à plein temps, hein...**

John sourit en continuant d'observer ses jambes. C'est drôle, il a moins de contrôle de la jambe droite... elle part plus facilement vers l'extérieur que vers l'intérieur. Étrange...

Non, en fait. Pas tellement.

 **-JE-M'EN-NUIE !**

Et là, un bruit strident. Le bruit automatique que fait la porte d'entrée quand elle s'ouvre.

 **-Bellamy!**

John se jette sur ses pieds, sous le regard blasé mais soulagé de Lexa. L'homme apparaît derrière la porte d'entrée, les épaules baissées, l'air crevé. Ses longs cheveux retombent devant ses yeux, il balance son sac dans le hall puis ferme précautionneusement la porte derrière lui.

 **-Rhaaa...Enfin à la maison.**

Lexa reclaque son livre, prend sa veste, fait vite la bise à John puis rejoint son meilleur ami.

 **-Tu me dois un resto'.**

 **-Pas de souci. Merci de t'être libérée...**

 **-C'est ça, plus jamais.** (Petit rire de la part de Bellamy) **Repose-toi bien, t'as l'air mort...**

 **-Je le suis. À plus, Lex'...**

John et Bellamy se retrouvent face à face. John a ce grand sourire idiot sur son visage, Bellamy ne trouve même pas la force de lui sourire en retour.

 **-Tu...** s'inquiète John. **Ça ne s'est pas bien passé ?**

 **-Hum... ? Si, je crois bien que si... C'est juste que... non. Tu sais quoi ? Je ne vais pas me plaindre. Pas aujourd'hui.**

 **-Tu as le droit, tu sais... Tes horaires sont si compliqués, ces temps-ci... Et puis tu le fais si rarement...**

 **-Toi, tu ne m'as pas l'air assez convaincu. Pas assez convaincant non plus, du coup...**

Bellamy s'approche de son copain, l'embrasse tendrement sur le front avant de s'éloigner vers la cuisine. John l'observe, désarçonné et impuissant. Cette journée n'est pas censée se passer comme ça. Bellamy est censé être frais, plein d'énergie, impatient, désireux, désiré... mais là, il a juste l'air d'avoir besoin d'une pause de quelques mois. John observe l'amour de sa vie "s'activer" dans la cuisine. Se servir un verre d'eau, soupirer... boire un peu, redéposer son verre, se masser le bas du dos en grimaçant... finir son verre, réaliser qu'il est vide, soupirer à nouveau... ranger le verre dans le mini-lave-vaisselle, regarder brièvement son copain, soupirer une troisième fois...

Bellamy retire sa veste et va l'accrocher au porte-manteaux. Pour ce faire, il passe devant Murphy, qui l'observe faire, toujours immobile. En passant une seconde fois devant son copain, Bellamy soupire une nouvelle fois.

 **-Un problème ?** s'inquiète à nouveau John en suivant du regard un Bellamy qui va s'affaler sur leur canapé.

 **-Non, pas vraiment... tu étais obligé de mener la vie dure à Lexa?**

 **-Euh... c'est que... j'ai pas été si chiant que ça. Et puis c'est avec toi que je voulais passer la matinée, moi ! Pas Lexa. Aussi hot puisse-t-elle être, elle n'a pas de pénis...**

Bellamy ne réagit pas à la plaisanterie. Il regarde sa montre, puis sa tête retombe lourdement en arrière.

 **-Elle a un examen hyper important la semaine prochaine, tu aurais pu la laisser étudier...**

 **-Peut-être, mais... c'est Lexa, tu sais. Quoi que j'aurais fait, elle m'aurait trouvé emmerdant...**

 **-Tu ne connais pas Lexa.**

 **-Et tu lui as quand même demandé de venir "s'occuper" de moi.**

 **-Tu aurais pu être cool, vous auriez pu faire connaissance.**

 **-Je croyais qu'elle devait étudier pour son exam'?!**

Bellamy lance un regard de feu à son copain, et c'est à son tour de soupirer.

 **-Okay, désolé...Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas quand le ton monte comme ça, entre toi et moi... Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû montrer ma plus belle facette à ta meilleure pote, et j'ai merdé. Mais là...**

Bellamy jette un petit regard lassé à son copain et le coupe

 **-C'est notre un an de premier bisou... je sais. Quand on me parle pas de dossiers juridiques tous plus urgents les uns que les autres, j'entends parler de ça en boucle. Tu m'accordes une pause? Merci.**

Murphy fronce les sourcils. Personne ne lui a parlé comme ça depuis des plombes. Ce ton désagréable, sec, sans amour... ça lui rappelle son père.

 _Okay... surtout, ne pas penser comme ça. Bellamy est tout l'inverse de mes parents, c'est pour ça que je l'aime. Il a juste eu une rude journée._

 **-Ouais, bon. T'as envie de boire un truc ?**

 **-Nan, juste d'une pause.**

John reste prostré. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien mettre Bellamy dans cet état ? Il ne s'est rien passé de spécial, ces derniers temps. Ça fait depuis un bon bout de temps que leur vie à deux ressemble à un long fleuve tranquille... Tiens. C'est peut-être ça qui agace Bellamy ? Peut-être ça qui le pousse à repousser John, à en avoir marre de tout.

John rentre dans la cuisine, fait chauffer un coussin de noyaux de cerise. Pendant ce temps, il pense à ce qu'ils auraient pu faire, tous les deux, sans cette crise subite...Puis le four à micro-ondes sonne, John ressort le coussin. Il s'approche à nouveau de son copain pour lui tendre l'objet. Objet immédiatement repoussé.

 **-Laisse tomber! Tu fais tout le temps ça...**

 **-Pas de geste agressif, Bellamy. Ce que tu veux mais pas ça.**

 **-Je... oui, excuse-moi.**

 **-Tu veux me raconter ta réunion?**

Bellamy s'apprête à remballer une fois de plus son copain, mais il ne le fait pas.

 **-Non, ça va aller...je suis juste pas d'humeur, John. Tout va bien.**

 **-Permets-moi de te faire remarquer que ce n'est pas l'impression que ça donne.**

 **-Et si tu me laissais tranquille, maintenant, Murphy?**

 _Waw... j'ai droit à du Murphy maintenant. Sympa. Ça peut s'avérer fun._

 **-Bon.**

Il faut prendre une décision. Faire quelque chose.

John quitte le salon pour rejoindre son bureau. Après avoir un peu fouillé, il tombe sur ce qu'il cherchait. Des craies. Épaisses et de couleur. C'est ce qu'il donne à ses élèves de primaire quand ils veulent dessiner une marelle sur la cour de récré, ou juste s'amuser un peu.

John poigne donc dans la petite dizaine de craies avant de disparaître de la vue de Bellamy. Celui-ci ne s'en formalise pas. Sa tête est lourde, c'est mieux pour lui de rester au calme. Il rejette sa tête en arrière, ferme les yeux et inspire un grand coup. Aujourd'hui, il en a marre de tout. Absolument tout. Il soupire une Xième fois. C'est bête, lui aussi aurait aimé profiter de cette journée... Il le montre peut-être moins que John, mais ça reste assez important à ses yeux. Il y a un an, ils concrétisaient leur amour. À l'époque, rien ne leur semblait infaisable, tout était possible. C'était magique et complètement surréel tellement tout était parfait. Puis ils s'étaient mis en couple, ils avaient squatté l'un chez l'autre, une certaine routine s'était installée... Aujourd'hui particulièrement, mais depuis quelques jours, Bellamy se lasse un peu du train-train quotidien. Se lever, embrasser son partenaire, vite déjeuner puis partir bosser. Embouteillages, travail, commérages au bureau, retour, embouteillages. Ré-embrasser son copain, manger en racontant sa journée, se mettre dans le canapé puis câlins sous la couette. Une nuit de sommeil et recommencer. Quand il venait d'y avoir une dispute, l'un faisait chauffer une bouillotte pour l'autre et lui apportait un verre de vin rouge. Un câlin puis la page était tournée.

Bellamy adore cette vie. Vraiment. John est sans aucun doute l'homme de sa vie et tout est confortable, rassurant, délicat pour la plupart du temps. Seulement... des fois, il voudrait rentrer du boulot et recevoir un immense bouquet de fleurs. Ou bien voir John en kilt, apprendre qu'il a décidé d'apprendre la cornemuse ou qu'il compte l'emmener voyager ! Certes, d'un certain point de vue, ça a quelque chose de ridicule... Bellamy a aussi un rôle important, dans leur couple. C'est peut-être lui, au fond, qui doit se bouger le cul.

Enfin bon. Tout ça n'a aucun sens, notez bien, vu que cette mauvaise humeur n'est que passagère. Demain ça ira mieux. Oui. Demain. En attendant... en attendant, John a disparu depuis plus de quinze minutes. Bellamy fronce les sourcils, il re-dépose son journal sur la table basse et se lève.

 **-John... ?**

Pas de réponse. Bellamy fait une grimace, est-ce qu'il vient d'offenser son copain ? Par pitié, pas une crise existentielle ce soir...

 **-John, je suis désolé. Tu veux pas me dire où tu es ? J'ai été con...**

La salle à coucher est vide, tout comme la salle de bain et le bureau. Bellamy commence à sérieusement s'interroger, est-ce que son mec est en train de mourir dans un placard, ou enfermé dans les toilettes ? Là, le brun voit que la fenêtre de son salon est ouverte. Elle donne sur l'escalier de secours de l'immeuble. Elle est toujours fermée, d'habitude, John est sûrement passé par là. Bellamy passe la tête par l'ouverture.

 **-John ! Allez, réponds ! JOHN !**

 **-Bellamy... ? Monte, je suis sur le toit.**

Le toit... qu'est-ce que John peut bien foutre là ? Bellamy enjambe avec précaution l'appui de fenêtre, il se retrouve soudainement à plus de six étages de hauteur. _Merde..._ Lentement mais sûrement, Bellamy monte les escaliers de secours. Il tremble un peu et, c'est sûr, quand il verra John, il lui passera un savon. Quelle idée de monter tout là-haut ! Ce n'est peut-être même pas légal...

 **-John, tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?**

Pas de réponse.

 **-John...?**

Toujours rien.

- **JOOOHN !**

 **-Oh, par pitié, arrête de gueuler ! Les voisins vont finir par se plaindre.**

Bellamy soupire, un peu soulagé, un peu agacé, un peu amusé. Alors, enfin, l'adulte arrive sur le toit. Et... surprise!, John n'y est pas. Bellamy grince des dents. Et si son copain était tombé ? Il est plutôt haut, après tout, cet immeuble.

 **-John...**

Ce n'est plus qu'un murmure. Le beau blond n'est pas sur le toit principal, mais il y en a aussi un secondaire, plus bas. Se peut-il que...?

Oui. Bellamy voit enfin son copain. Il est quatre mètres plus bas que lui, accroupi et lui tourne le dos. Il s'affaire à frotter quelque chose contre le sol... Bellamy aurait besoin qu'il se retourne pour en voir un peu plus. Il reste, quelques secondes, voire quelques minutes, immobile, à observer l'homme de sa vie à l'oeuvre. Il fait de grand mouvements, se lève assez souvent pour prendre du recul sur ce qu'il fait. L'air est doux, l'attente n'est pas désagréable. Au bout d'un assez long moment, John se lève et s'éloigne de sa zone de travail.

Alors, Bellamy peut enfin voir ce qu'il lui a réservé. Un immense dessin, de plusieurs mètres carrés, représentant un bouquets de fleurs sauvages dessiné à la craie. C'est tout simplement magnifique.

 **-John...**

La voix de l'homme est trop basse, son copain ne l'entend pas. Par contre, il l'observe avec un grand sourire, guettant sa réaction. Bellamy n'est pas sûr d'avoir jamais reçu un cadeau aussi beau. Il est tout engourdi, touché par la beauté de son cadeau. Surtout par l'initiative, en fait... _allez, Bellamy, tu vas pas pleurer. Si ?_

Voyant que Bellamy ne dit rien, John écarte grand les bras et les tend vers le beau brun. Il les ramène ensuite à sa bouche, pour former un cornet qui amplifierait son cri.

 **-Je t'aime, Bellamy !**

La phrase résonne partout sur le toit de la ville. Un immense sourire barre le visage de Bellamy.

Bonne anniversaire, Blondie !


	3. AshtagBellamyCEstPasVraimentÇa

**Me voilà.**

 **Non, non, je ne dis pas "bonjour". Ça me plait pas trop ce genre de chichis. Vous savez qui je suis? Vous reconnaissez mon écriture? Non, bien sûr que non... la plupart d'entre vous pensiez sûrement que je ne sais pas écrire. Et bien dans ton cul, petit lecteur de mes deux. J'écris, et comme un Dieu.**

 **Ça y est, vous m'avez reconnu. Et oui, c'est bien John Murphy qui cause. Qui écrit, plutôt. Dans le journal d'Eulalie (oui, oui, c'est un prénom...Moi non plus j'y croyais pas, au début. Pourtant il paraît que c'est vrai). D'habitude c'est elle qui écrit mais je me tape l'incruste pour mettre une ou deux choses au clair.**

 **Tout d'abord, je m'excuse (pas trop, hein...je reste Murphy, j'ai une réputation à tenir, c'est juste une façon de parler) à cause de l'épaisseur de mes lettres. J'ai choppé un de ses crayons de dessin à la princesse et il s'avère que c'est de la merde, pour écrire. Ça m'apprendra à voler, tiens.**

 **Okay. Maintenant, on peut passer aux choses sérieuses. LE sujet que tout le monde a aux lèvres.**

 **Bellamy.**

 **Je vous vois bien venir, vous tous, pauvres mortels. Vous l'admirez, vous l'adorez, vous l'idéalisez, le Blake. Certaines rêvent de le rencontrer, de l'embrasser ou juste de colocater (oui, j'ai inventé ce mot. Et alors? Quelqu'un a quelque chose à y redire?). C'est bien chouette tout ça.**

 **Laissez-moi vous apporter mon aide: ne tombez pas dans le panneau.**

 **Voilà, j'ai fini...**

 **Non, je plaisante. J'espère pour vous que vous avez ri.**

 **Bon, je reprends. NE TOMBEZ PAS DANS LE PANNEAU. Sérieusement, faites gaffe. Il est beau, oui. Courageux, oui. Doué avec son engin, oui. Dévoué, oui. Mais ne vous emballez pas. Vous ne VOULEZ PAS sortir avec Bellamy kom Skaikru. La princesse l'a compris, elle. Quant à moi, il était trop tard quand j'ai enfin capté...**

 **Vous seuls pouvez encore être sauvés. J'espère pouvoir convaincre certains d'entre vous, ce serait ma manière à moi de sauver l'humanité. Ce sera la plus grosse BA que j'aurai faite de toute ma vie, en tout cas.**

 **Ici-bas, point par point, étape par étape, je vais m'appliquer à tous vous désillusionner à propos de la légende Blake.**

 **1\. Les cheveux**

 **Bellamy perd ses cheveux. Genre... vraiment. Et, évidemment, il s'en tape. Bien sûr. Il est habitué, le con. Du coup il ne les ramasse pas. Je sais que vous, là, dans votre canapé ou votre lit, vous êtes tranquilles. "Perte de cheveux? À l'aise, no prob'. On prend l'aspi'". Mais moi, dans tout ça? Petit rappel: je vis dans un monde post-apocalyptique. Pas d'aspi pour Murphy... Déjà que le matelas n'est pas terrible-terrible, mais alors si je me retrouve à dormir auprès d'une masse de poils qui n'est PAS mon mec...? N'essayez pas. Je vous jure, n'essayez pas. Dans la douche aussi, c'est chiant au possible. Ça fait des bouchons, c'est dégueu. Et puis, dès qu'on fait un câlin, je fais l'erreur de passer ma main dans ses cheveux, on entame nos affaires, je commence à bander, puis je retire ma main et me retrouve avec dix longs cheveux bouclés dedans. Ça calme la libido, je vous assure.**

 **Bon. Pas encore convaincus? Pas de soucis, il me reste des arguments.**

 **2\. La manipulation**

 **Bellamy a l'air d'être quelqu'un de respectable. Surtout depuis que la princesse l'a calmé, c'est vrai. Mais ne vous fiez pas aux impressions. Dès qu'il s'agit d'interagir avec son boyfriend, il peut très vite virer manipulateur. D'après lui, c'est pas trop fort, donc ça va. Tu parles... encore la semaine passée, j'ai eu droit à une manipulation de première. Gratuit, cadeau, pour le petit déjeuner.**

 **J'étais assis sur mon lit, je mangeais ma ration, tranquille, sans faire de mal à personne. Et là, soudainement, une masse surgit et se jette sur mon dos en criant "câlin surpriiiise". Pour être surpris, j'ai été surpris. J'ai fait mine d'essayer de le repousser, mais je me suis vite laissé faire. J'en ai pas l'air mais je l'aime, ce con. Il s'est mis à me masser les épaules tout en m'expliquant à quel point il avait aimé la soirée de la veille, et comme j'étais l'homme le plus doué au lit qu'il ait jamais vu. Sur le coup, je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement avec le fait que j'étais le premier homme avec qui il couchait. Que voulez-vous, l'amour ne rend pas qu'aveugle , il rend aussi stupide…au début, j'étais sur mes gardes, je me doutais de quelque chose. C'est quand l'une de ses mains a glissé sous mon tee-shirt et l'autre sous mon calbute que j'ai commencé à y croire. Il me caressait le torse et les fesses, tout en me murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille. Alors, seulement, je m'arrêtai de manger. Il avait toute mon attention. Des dizaines de mots bien trop sucrés pour que je les dise/écrive plus tard, j'étais complètement sous le charme. Bellamy était le seul à savoir faire tomber mes barrières. Il venait de le faire, une fois de plus. "John…?" sa voix était chaude et suave, ça me refila presque une érection. "Oui?" On ne va pas se mentir, je tremblais. J'attendais qu'il me demande de lui faire l'amour. Sauvagement, passionnément, comme on sait bien le faire... Ça ne s'est pas exactement passé comme ça. Penché à mon oreille, il a susurré:**

 **"Tu irais couper du bois à ma place…? On se les gèle, dehors…"**

 **"Bien sûr, mon amour… attends, quoi?!"**

 **C'était trop tard. Bellamy sauta sur ses pieds, heureux comme pas deux, et dit:**

 **"C'est trop tard ! T'as dit oui ! Merci Johnynounet…". J'avais pesté, râlé, mais j'avais fini par y aller (matez la rime involontaire!).**

 **Bref. Attention, un Bellamy d'humeur manipulatrice est hautement dangereux. (Je me suis éraflé le doigt avec une hache, ce jour-là…).**

 **3\. La vue**

 **Il a de mauvais yeux. Certes, ils sont beaux. C'est leur seul atout. Là, vous vous demandez où est le problème. Bande de crétins. Il est sous vos yeux, le problème. Juste là. Ce texte. Ça lui demanderait trop de difficultés pour arriver à le lire. Du coup, à chaque fois qu'il doit lire un truc, un certain aspect de sa personnalité ressort (voir point 2...), et je me retrouve à lire à sa place. Sachez qu'on ne lit JAMAIS correctement selon Bellamy Blake. Trop vite, trop lentement, avec un air trop content, trop con ou trop intelligent…**

 **Imaginez-vous la scène ! Bellamy qui me demande de lui lire une notice d'utilisation pour un nouveau fusil. Je commence, et il me reprend une première fois pour une mauvaise prononciation. Quelques minutes plus tard, il m'annonce que je vais trop vite, qu'il n'arrive pas à tenir le rythme. Moi, bienveillant comme je suis, je ralentis. Deux phrases plus tard, v'là qu'on me reproche de le prendre pour un con parce que je parle trop lentement...**

 **Onze minutes. Onze mi-nu-tes. C'est le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour lire un paragraphe de huit lignes à ce pauvre type.**

 **4\. L'ordre**

 **C'est simple, il n'y en a pas.**

 **"Je l'avais mis où, moi, le préservatif? T'es sûr que c'est pas toi qui l'avais rangé?" et "Et merde! Je crois que j'ai perdu les cendres de Finn... non, non, je sais pas pourquoi c'est moi qui avais ça. Mais je l'avais..." ou encore "John, arrête de marcher sur mes affaires! Si, bien sûr que si, t'as la place pour mettre tes pieds! Enfin... tes orteils, en tout cas. Fais un effort".**

 **Dernière raison, last but not least...**

 **5\. C'est mon mien**

 **Bellamy Blake est à moi.**

 **Vous ne l'approchez pas, vous ne le touchez pas, vous ne lui parlez pas (à part pour parler de génocides. Ça, je peux pas l'interdire. Il a un lien si particulier avec ce genre de choses que je me sens pas le cœur de le priver de ce petit bonheur journalier…). Bellamy a tout ces défauts (voir point 1, 2, 3 et 4) et bien plus encore, mais moi je l'aime. Cette raison est probablement la meilleure. J'ai déjà pendu quelqu'un, souvenez-vous. Je suis sérieux.**

 **J'ai cru comprendre que ce cahier de textes à propos de mon couple avec l'autre assbut (qu'il vaut mieux ne pas approcher, rappelez-vous) est destiné à quelqu'un en particulier. Une certaine Blondie. Bizarre, comme surnom. Comme celui de Draco Malfoy (sexy, lui...)! Et comme la princesse, aussi. Le seul truc que j'ai pas capté, c'est POURQUOI ce surnom. Elle est brune, la meuf. Genre... vraiment brune. Alors, voilà, parce que je suis John Murphy et que c'est ce que je fais, je vais avancer à contre-courant:**

 **Bon anniversaire Brunette.** **Je t'embrasse (Bellamy aussi, j'imagine) : bise au chien, caresse à maman.**


	4. Le prof

-Donc, voilà. C'était la révolution protestante. Je dois admettre être très fier de votre comportement cette semaine. Vous vous êtes impliqués, vous avez participé en classe, posé des questions….Je suis ravi que vous ayez pu trouver votre intérêt dans l'étude de cette matière. Même, même !, si aucun d'entre vous n'est protestant.

Le prof accompagna sa dernière phrase d'un grand sourire amusé. Son regard brillait de fierté quand il survolait sa classe. Il avait réussi. Il était conscient d'être un peu ringard, mais il avait réussi. C'était sa première année de cours et il avait déjà captivé la plus grande partie de ses élèves.

-Des questions pour le test de vendredi ?

-Moi, m'sieur !

-Oui, William ?

-Vous avez corrigé nos dissert's ?

-Celle que vous m'avez rendues hier ? Malheureusement pour ma vie sociale et ma vie de couple, oui. Je les ai corrigées, puis je les ai oubliées sur mon bureau. C'était plutôt pas mal, vous les recevrez demain. D'autres questions qui seraient vraiment à propos du contrôle ?

-Vous serez cool ?

-Je suis toujours cool, Phil, ne t'inquiète pas. Bon, en parlant de ça… C'est l'intercours. Ouste, fuyez ! Allez dehors et aérez-vous le cerveau. Le monde est à vous, tout est permis ! Vous avez cinq minutes puis je referme les portes de la classe. Et Dieu seul sait que quand je ferme ces portes, elles ne s'ouvrent à nouveau que cinquante minutes plus tard.

Les élèves rigolèrent alors que le regard du prof s'attardait volontairement sur Julie, qui avait déjà été la malheureuse victime de ce régime. Puis ils enfilèrent rapidement leur manteau et sortirent tranquillement de la classe, un sourire aérien aux lèvres. Bellamy Blake resta debout devant son bureau jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus personne en mouvement dans la classe. Ensuite il alla ouvrir deux fenêtres pour créer un courant d'air qui s'occuperait des mauvaises odeurs. Puis, seulement, il se dirigea vers le fond de la classe, où une masse informe s'était étalée.

Il s'assit alors sur le bureau en face du garçon et l'observa un moment. Ses cheveux bruns recouvraient tout son visage, il s'était appuyé sur ses bras pour optimiser le confort de sa position. Dans ce même objectif, son cours n'était pas encore ouvert.

Bellamy se racla la gorge, mais le type face à lui ne fit rien. Alors, presque brusquement, il tapa ses deux mains sur le bureau, de chaque côté de la tête de l'élève.

-John Murphy !

L'interpelé sursauta et, aussitôt ses cheveux dégagés de sa vue, il jeta un regard noir à son prof.

-Bien dormi ?

-Est-ce que je viens vous réveiller en pleine nuit quand vous dormez, moi ? Je crois pas.

-Est-ce que je viens dormir juste sous ton nez, alors que tu essayes désespérément de m'aider et de communiquer avec moi ?

Le silence de l'élève disait tout, Bellamy soupira.

-Tu devrais suivre mes cours, John. Je suis sûr que ça pourrait t'intéresser. Tu es intelligent. Les cours littéraires comme Philo ou Histoire sont taillés pour toi.

-Mais oui, c'est ça... fit le garçon en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Pour répondre à votre question: j'ai bien dormi, malgré une série de bruits parasites dans la pièce.

-Des bruits parasites, hein ? Bon. J'attends encore ta dissertation.

-Mon chien l'a mangée.

-John !

-Je m'appelle Murphy. Vous ne me croyez pas ? Z'avez raison. Ma grand-mère est morte hier, j'ai pas eu le temps de faire mon devoir.

-Par pitié...

-Non ? Bon... en fait je travaille sur un projet de voyage spacial et j'avais besoin d'isolant pour mon cockpit.

-Tu as tellement d'imagination, c'est un sacré gâchis.

Le cancre haussa les épaules. À vrai dire, il s'en fichait. Tout n'était que gâchis dans sa vie. Un autre enfant aurait pu naître à sa place, un enfant tellement mignon que sa seule tronche aurait convaincu son père d'arrêter de boire. Il aurait aussi pu être tellement sexy qu'il aurait dès son plus jeune été pris dans des publicités, et il aurait pu payer les médocs de sa mère. Il aurait pu être assez fort pour empêcher son père de fracasser le crâne de son petit frère au sol, alors que celui-ci était encore un nourisson. Mais non. Il était lui. C'était en soi un gâchis assez conséquent pour qu'il s'inquiète d'autres choses plus secondaires.

Bellamy soupira en voyant l'absence de réaction de son élève. Cela eut presque pour effet de le faire culpabiliser.

-Je m'excuse, Monsieur Blake. Vraiment. Mais ne perdez pas votre temps à attendre ma copie, elle n'arrivera pas.

Bellamy soupira à nouveau avec une emphase quasi théâtrale.

-Tu aurais dû naître en 1700, John. Tu aurais fait un parfait philosophe des Lumières…

Murphy en doutait fortement. Même quatre siècles plus tôt, il serait né dans une famille de merde lui fermant toute possibilité pour une belle vie.

-Si vous le dîtes.

-Tu ne veux pas prendre un peu l'air ?

-C'est vrai que vu que vous me bouffez tout mon oxygène...

Bellamy fit une petite moue, puis recula un peu. Prendre une décision... vite.

-Je resterai en classe, ce soir, pour travailler au calme. Et toi ? Tu fais quoi après l'école ?

-Si je vous le disais, je serais obligé de vous éliminer après.

-Super, alors. Tu resteras ici avec moi.

Bellamy observa attentivement son élève qui ne broncha pas. Pas tout de suite, du moins.

-D'accord. Sachez à quoi vous attendre si vous vous retrouvez accusé de pédophilie, hein.

-Je ne suis pas aussi vieux, et tu n'es pas mon style. Désolé gamin.

Dans le couloir, du bruit recommença à se faire. Bellamy se désinteressa de son élève, du moins en apparence, et partit refermer les fenêtres. Le reste de sa classe rentrait à nouveau dans le local, ils s'installèrent sans trop chahuter. Bellamy rejoignit son bureau pour s'asseoir dessus.

-Welcome back, tout le monde. Être, ou ne pas être ? Qui suis-je ? Quel est mon but ? Pourquoi… pourquoi tout ? Voilà d'excellents exemples de philosophie à deux balles. Être ou ne pas être, ne vient même pas d'un philosophe. Qui sait de qui ça vient ?

-Molière, non ?

-Presque ! Shakespeare. Shakespeare était un poète, les gars. Autant dire qu'il nous a tous baisés quand il nous a fait croire que "this is the question". Rambaud a pas essayé de philosopher, lui !

-Non, il s'est juste contenté de sucer des pipes.

-Bien vu, Colin. Bravo pour ta culture générale. Et puis tu viens de gagner le droit de quitter mon cours jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. Tu vas nous manquer. (Bellamy reprit son cours comme si de rien n'était, alors que le petit blond s'en allait en râlant) C'est pas comme les types de l'antiquité. Eux, ils faisaient dans tout, parce qu'ils s'y connaissaient dans tout ! Comment ça se fait, ça ? Et bien on va devoir aller voir jusqu'au système d'éducation de l'antiquité grecque. Vous connaissez Platon ?

-Oui !

-Moi aussi !!

-Et bien sachez qu'il n'a pas du tout créé ce fameux système. C'est bien que vous reconnaissiez son nom -même si c'est quand même plutôt normal – mais vous pouvez l'oublier pour l'instant.

Bellamy continua de donner son cours. Du coin de l'oeil, un peu désespéré, il observait John Murphy se rendormir.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Tu vas bien, John ?

-On m'appelle Murphy.

L'adolescent était assis au bureau de Bellamy, juste à côté de lui. Le prof lisait un livre de décoration intérieure, il écrivait des notes entre les lignes. Patient, Murphy l'observait faire sans bouger d'un iota.

-Et donc, tu vas bien ?

-Je vous avoue que c'est pas l'éclate. Vous m'aviez pas dit que vous travailleriez ?

-C'est ce que je fais…

-Et vous voulez que je vous croie ? Ayez confiance en l'adulte, qu'ils disaient…

Bellamy sourit. Ce gamin était plus intelligent qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

-Tu vois, cet extrait, là ? "Pour faire entrer la lumière", patati patata… Ça revient tout le temps. Il y a ce besoin de lumière.

-C'est scientifique, on a besoin des vitamines qu'apporte le soleil. De la vitamine D, je crois.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr. Mais si ça allait au-delà du domaine scientifique ? On retrouve six pages plus tôt, cette notion d'énergie qui circule et qui est nécessaire. Regarde, j'ai fait un schéma pour visualiser leur proposition de disposition de meubles. Ils ne le disent pas mais l'énergie circule là où il y a de la lumière. C'est ce que le miroir, là, et celui, là, impliquent. C'est important, la lumière ! On retrouve cette importance de la clarté, même dans des livres de cuisine ! Regarde… attends… ah, voilà : "pour un aspect plus savoureux, favorisez un glaçage clair". Notre cerveau associe le blanc et le noir, au bien ou au bon et au mauvais. Depuis quand ça date, au fond ?

-Il fut un temps où on vivait dans des grottes…

-Exactement ! C'est sombre, une grotte. Au Moyen Âges, la noirceur n'était pas un problème non plus.

-À la révolution industrielle, est-ce qu'une conducteur de train était plus malheureux que quelqu'un avec un autre job ? Avec tout ce charbon sa vie devait être bien noire…

-Et l'expression "broyer du noir", c'est quoi son origine ? Quand notre obsession du lumineux a-t-elle commencé ?

-Et est-ce présent partout dans le monde ? Ou bien certaines sociétés échappent à la règle ?

-La femme de mariée, en blanc, et l'homme en noir et blanc. Ça a un rapport avec la thématique ?

-Le yin et le yang ! Sommes -nous seulement sûrs de quelle couleur est le bien et laquelle est le mal ? Si on l'est, on aurait déjà fait un pas vers la réponse…

-Pour la date ! C'est très vrai.

John marqua un arrêt, un peu choqué. Il venait de s'intéresser à quelque chose. Il s'y intéressait encore. Pendant quelques minutes, son esprit avait été occupé par autre chose que des piques sanglantes et des remarques acerbes. Son professeur le regardait, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Vous donnez ça en cours ?

-Un jour, j'espère... pour l'instant je dois répondre à toutes les questions qu'on s'est posées et d'autres encore. Après j'essayerai de faire passer le programme auprès du directeur.

-Il y a des risques qu'il refuse ?

-Des risques, hein ?

-Oh c'est bon, me regardez pas comme ça. Répondez, plutôt.

-Disons juste que mon projet devra être canon.

Murphy ne dit rien. Il réfléchit. Lentement, il dépose ses bras sur le bureau puis y appuie son menton.

-Tu dors, la nuit, John ?

-Je passe la nuit à me masturber.

Bellamy haussa un sourcil.

-Bien sûr que je dors. Mais j'ai d'autres soucis à régler, donc les nuits peuvent être courtes.

-Tu souhaiterais m'aider, peut-être ?

-Quoi ?

-Pour mon projet, tu pourrais m'aider ?

-Quel intérêt y voiriez-vous ?

-Mon projet avance plus vite et le seul élève que je n'avais pas encore apprivoisé s'intéresse à mon cours.

-Au cours que vous ne donnez pas encore.ií

-Oui, c'est ça… alors ?

-On verra…

-Tu es malin, John. Tu peux utiliser ton cerveau pour rendre ta vie plus belle.

-Et bla bla bla, ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants…

-Arrête de faire le malin, prends un bic et ouvre la Torah. Allume la radio, aussi. La musique classique aide à la concentration.

-Berk…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chaque semaine, trois fois par semaine, John et Bellamy passaient du temps côte à côte. Ils travaillaient. Des fois en silence, des fois en parlant, des fois l'un des deux dormait. Bellamy apprenait à connaître son ténébreux élève – Il semblait apprécier ce qu'il découvrait -, et le plus jeune apprenait ce que pouvait être un ami. Bellamy l'écoutait, il le faisait rire, il lui apprenait des choses et lui donnait de la valeur. Lors de ces scéances, Murphy se sentait bien, il avait envie de sourire. Depuis combien de temps ça ne s'était plus passé ? Au bout de plus de quatre mois, alors que l'année touchait à sa fin du bout des doigts, Murphy n'était plus le même homme. Il avait une bonne raison de se lever le matin. Il avait envie de prendre soin de lui, de sourire un peu plus à ses voisins. Surtout les lundi, mardi et jeudi. Il avait une haine de l'humanité plus diluée qu'auparavant. Oui, un bébé ça pue et ça fait du bruit, mais ça reste assez mignon. Les élèves étaient certes stupides mais il restait une lueur d'espoir : certains s'habillaient vraiment bien, d'autres seraient très utiles à la société, plus tard, quand ils ramasseront les poubelles les lundis matin. Murphy allait mieux, vraiment mieux. L'énergie de son idiot de prof de philo restait dans un coin de sa tête, pour illuminer progressivement sa vision du monde. Oui, ça veut aussi dire que Murphy pensait sans cesse à son prof... Mais peu lui importait. John ne dormait plus en cours, il travaillait sur le projet de Bellamy. Le sujet était vaste, il y avait bon nombres de livres à lire et de compte-rendus à écrire. Et John adorait ça. Il y avait la jubilation intellectuelle totale quand on travaillait sur une conclusion, la soif de découverte quand on venait de trouver un nouvel aspect à la thématique, la douce impatience quand on analysait phrase par phrase un bouquin de quatre cents pages. Et puis il avait cette douce chaleur dans son bas ventre, quand son professeur lui souriait un peu trop longtemps ou lorsque leur coude se frôlaient. Peut-être que oui, c'était un peu fort gnangnan, mais tant pis. Peu importait ce que l'ancien Murphy pouvait bien penser de cette situation, le nouveau était bien plus heureux.

Ce jeudi-là, Vivaldi faisait plus de bruit que les grognements de réflexion de Bellamy Blake. John sifflait au rythme de la mélodie, il retapait une synthèse qu'ils avaient fini trois jours plus tôt sur son ordinateur.

-Tu vas bien ?

Bellamy avait presque tout de suite demandé à Murphy de le tutoyer, il ne se sentait clairement pas assez vieux pour entendre du "vous" en dehors des heures de cours.

-Qui ça ? demanda distraitement l'homme.

-Toi, Bellamy. Tu vas bien ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu ne mets jamais "l'hiver" des quatre saisons de Vivaldi. Tu ne l'écoutes jamais, tu dis que tu te la réserves pour les jours de déprime.

-Je l'ai dit une fois.

-Je n'ai que ça à retenir, que veux-tu ? Ma vie est ennuyeuse. Alors ?

-Je t'avais parlé de cette fille, hein ? Celle que j'avais rencontré chez le véto, la fois où Coddy avait une infection ?

-Oui… je l'aime pas, elle, y a rien à faire.

Bellamy arrêta de travailler pour s'appuyer contre son siège. Il se mit à jouer avec une boule anti-stress, le regard porté au-delà de la fenêtre.

-Faut croire que mes parents pensent pareil. Ils ont pas validé, comme on dit…

-Personne ne dit ça.

-…et elle l'a mal vécu. Elle m'a demandé du temps pour réfléchir.

-Ouch. Mauvais signe, ça.

-Elle a dit qu'elle voulait pas me blesser, ni rien… mais bon. Je lui ai dit qu'on se fichait de mes parents, tout ça, mais elle semblait déterminée. Elle m'a accusé d'être trop ici, dans ce local, avec toi. Je serais pas assez présent ni attentif, d'après elle.

-Ça sent la rupture, ça… fit remarquer Murphy en croquant dans un muffin qui trainait par là.

-Hé ! C'est mon muffin, ça !

-C'est ta copine qui l'a fait ?

-Ma mère…

-Tu lui feras savoir que quelqu'un de presque dix huit ans est disposé à l'épouser. Ta mère, hein, pas le muffin. Au cas où ton père serait impuissant…

-Je lui dirai.

-C'est pour ça qu'on ne s'entend plus parler, alors ? Parce que tu t'es fait larguer ?

-Ça doit être ça ... Au fait, tu as fait ta dissert' sur les sociétés et les communautés ?

-Oh ! Ne reporte pas ta frustration sur moi, je te prie. Je peux aller te chercher la Lune, ou même une déclaration des droits des noirs écrite par Jefferson, mais ne me demande pas un devoir complet…

Bellamy éclata de rire, John en fut fier. Il était facile de faire rire le bouclé, il suffisait de mélanger humour noir, culture générale et d'ajouter un brin d' absurde.

-T'as prévu quoi pour ce soir ?

-À part parler à mon chien et me morfondre sur une vieille pizza ?

-Tu ne feras rien des deux. Sortie bowling ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! C'est dans le cadre du projet, hein.

-Et dans la relation prof/élève ?

-Hum… je sais pas ? Carré ?

Bellamy éclate une nouvelle fois de rire.

-Je prends ça pour un oui.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bellamy et John déambulaient dans le parking du bowling. Ils avaient joué quatre parties (toutes, à part une, gagnées par Bellamy) puis ils avaient bu un, puis deux, puis trois verres. Ils avaient passé un super moment, à rire comme des gamins à chaque fois que la boule se perdait dans la rigole. Puis plus tard, à se regarder longtemps yeux dans les yeux. Au bout de quelques secondes de ces précieux moments, Murphy faisait une blague et toute la tension retombait. Bellamy riait à nouveau.

-Tu aurais du me dire que c'était un bowling fluorescent, j'aurais changé de chemise ! Là, j'ai eu l'impression que tout le monde me regardait… enfin, mon torse. En tout cas c'était super, John, merci. Et puis je savais pas qu'il existait plus nul que moi au bowling ! Je suis heureux de l'apprendre… t'as pensé quoi de cette soirée, toi, John ?

Bellamy regarda sur sa droite, Murphy n'y était plus. L'adulte fit un tour entier sur lui-même, il n'y avait personne.

-John ? T'es parti pisser ? C'est pas très citoyen, comme acte.

Toujours pas de réponse. Bellamy commença à sérieusement se poser des questions… est-ce que John venait vraiment de disparaître ? Merde.

-John ? Réponds, merde !

Bellamy continua d'avancer, le regard porté partout à la fois. Enfin, pas vraiment partout, vu qu'il ne vit pas Murphy qui, caché derrière une voiture, s'apprêtait à le surprendre.

Bellamy avançait, incertain, vers la source d'un probable arrêt cardiaque.

-John, fais pas le con… t'es passé où ?

-ICI !

John sauta hors de sa cachette pour s'agripper brusquement aux épaules de son prof. De ce dernier s'échappa un cri seulement vaguement viril. Puis il se reprit un peu et :

-Oh ! Bordel de merde, John !

Le garçon avait un immense sourire aux lèvres, ses yeux brillaient, il semblait trouver sa blague terriblement drôle.

-Oh, allez… tu aurais vu ta tête ! "C'est pas très citoyen" ! J'ai eu du mal à me retenir de rire, j'avoue.

Bellamy regardait maintenant John. Son sourire l'embellisait vraiment. Comment Bellamy avait-il pu ne pas remarquer à quel point son élève était beau ? Là, au clair de vieux lampadaires, personne ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi charmant et désirable. Bellamy sentait comme un poing frapper régulièrement contre la paroi de son bas ventre, une envie inarrêtable de s'approcher u peu plus de Murphy le harcelait. Mais ce dernier sembla comprendre la teneur du moment. Son sourire de bonheur s'attrista un peu, il reprit ses bras le long de son corps et recula d'un pas. Dans son regard, de la résignation. Celui d'un élève qui décide de ne pas outrepasser les limites, qui préfère la survie de la carrière d'un autre à sa propre satisfaction.

Bellamy savait qu'en le voyant partir, il devrait se sentir rassuré. Plus de tentation, plus de risque de céder. Oui mais non. Parce qu'il avait vraiment envie de céder. Parce que, bordel de merde, que vaudra sa vie s'il ne cédait pas maintenant ? Il méritait John, John le méritait, ils avaient tous les deux envie l'un de l'autre. Bellamy est célibataire, maintenant, et John sera bientôt même plus son élève.

-John ? Attends.

-Non…

-Reviens.

John hésita, un moment. Son regard passa des yeux de Bellamy, à ses lèvres, à nouveau à ses yeux. Il finit par faire un petit sourire presque gêné. Bellamy lui prit la main, il se laissa faire. Le bouclé le tira contre lui, leurs torses s'entre-choquèrent. Bellamy réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais espéré mieux qu'enfin faire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

John, lui, ne réalisa absolument rien. Il ne pensait plus. Il voyait Bellamy si près de lui, et ces lèvres qui finiraient un jour ou l'autre par rencontrer les siennes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Donc voilà. C'était pas du tout la révolution protestante.** **Bon anniversaire Blondie.**


	5. Voix

-Tu ne comprends pas...

-Si, je comprends très bien.

-C'est impossible !

-Rien n'est impossible.

Bellamy, du haut de ses quinze ans, observe John avec un sourire en coin. Ils se sont installés sous un arbre, dans le parc de l'internat. Bellamy est couché sur le flanc, appuyé sur un coude, face à John qui est assis en tailleur. Bellamy est là en intrus, seuls les élèves ont le droit de traverser ces hauts murs qui ressemblent tant à une prison. C'est un collège très élitiste. Il s'agit, en fait, de la Manécanterie. Vous savez, le collège accueillant les petits chanteurs de la croix de bois ? C'est une version réelle du chœur du film, "les choristes". En gros, c'est un lycée exclusivement pour des élèves sachant chanter. Pas n'importe quels chants, des chants de qualité. Les meilleurs choristes sont formés ici. John en fait partie. Et même, on peut dire qu'il fait partie des meilleurs de ce groupe déjà exceptionnel. Il est la plupart du temps le soliste, sa voix exceptionnelle et son expérience justifiant tout à fait cette position. Il faut dire que John a énormément de chance. À presque seize ans, l'adolescent à la magnifique voix n'a pas encore mué. Car, oui, si la Manécanterie représente le succès, l'excellence et la fraternité, on y est jetés dès que notre voix change. Bellamy, lui, n'est pas un chanteur. Il habite simplement le village et s'est lié d'amitié avec ce petit Parisien orphelin arrivé il y a onze ans. On peut dire qu'ils sont meilleurs amis.

Aujourd'hui, John est angoissé mais il n'est pas sûr de vouloir en parler à son confident.

-J'en ai marre de ton sourire de con.

-Mais oui, c'est ça ! C'est quoi, l'histoire ?

-Rien ! Tout va bien. Tu peux pas comprendre de toute façon.

-Tu me mets au défi ? Très bien. C'est à cette période-ci que vous commencez à organiser votre tournée au Japon, d'habitude. Tu y fais un solo à chaque fois depuis tes... depuis tes onze ans. Et tu y es invité depuis tes huit ans. Que de records battus... Là, tu tires la gueule.

-Je tire tout le temps la gueule.

-Fais pas genre. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, on t'a pas choisi ? Si, bien sûr que si. Oh, attends : j'ai trouvé. On sélectionne maintenant les chanteurs mais le voyage, il est dans quatre mois.

-Et alors ?

Bellamy attend un moment avant de répondre. John l'observe, suspendu à ses lèvres. Son meilleur ami finit par parler, tout doucement.

-Tu sais qu'on va te choisir. Tu sais aussi que le jour du voyage, tu auras mué...

John détourne le regard, Bellamy sent son cœur se briser un peu en voyant une larme descendre le long de la joue de son ami. Il aurait voulu ne pas avoir vu juste, vraiment.

-Ma voix s'est cassée, hier, murmura John. Juste un petit peu, c'était à peine perceptible. J'ai échangé un regard avec le prof, il m'a fait signe de continuer. Rien de bien grave, en soi, mais je n'ai pas su tenir ma note comme il le fallait. Si tu savais comme ça fait peur...

Il essuie avec un certain dégoût la goutte sur sa joue. Bellamy reste silencieux, il observe le châtain clair avec impuissance. Si seulement il pouvait l'aider, si seulement il pouvait le sauver de sa plus grande peur...

-Ma voix s'en va, Bellamy. Je vais la perdre, tout doucement. Et un jour, je me réveillerai, j'aurai une voix d'adulte. Mais j'ai que ça, moi. Il n'y a que ma voix. C'est comme si... comme si je n'étais que ma voix. Et bientôt, je ne serai plus rien.

John a l'air déchiré entre la colère et la tristesse. Ses mains tremblent, il penche la tête vers le sol et son regard est caché par les mèches de ses longs cheveux.

-John, ne dis pas ça... Je ne peux pas t'entendre dire que tu n'es rien. Tu es tellement de choses ! Tellement de choses !

-Oui. Je suis une star, les gens m'adorent. J'ai déjà signé des autographes à des américains et des asiatiques. Mais quand je ne pourrai plus chanter ici ? Tu sais bien que c'est la plus grande peur des gens, dans ce bled. On est des stars mais, dès qu'on ne peut plus briller, on... on disparaît.

-John, non...

Le garçon se lève brusquement. Dans sa voix transperce la panique, Bellamy est dévasté de le voir ainsi.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que c'est : je sais que j'ai atteint mon apogée ! Mon plus haut niveau, je l'avais la semaine passée. Tu t'imagines l'angoisse ? Je sais que je ne serai jamais aussi bien que ce que j'étais... Est-ce que tu réalises à quel point ça peut être frustrant ? Je suis à la même étape que ce mannequin hyper populaire qui ne sait plus cacher ses rides, ou ce chirurgien de génie dont les mains commencent à trembler. Sauf que j'ai même pas seize ans, merde !

-Justement, ta vie ne fait que commencer...

-Commencer à être merdique, oui !

Bellamy se lève à son tour, il prend la main de son ami entre les siennes. Le garçon essaye de se dégager mais Bellamy l'en empêche. Il le tient fermement, John continue de se débattre.

-Tu me fais mal ! Bellamy, arrête !

-Non.

-Allez, lâche-moi !

-John...

-Mais t'es fou, bordel ? Tu me fais mal ! Arrête, je te dis !

Bellamy relâche son emprise, John tombe au sol. Il regarde le brun, de la colère et de l'incompréhension dans le regard.

-Je peux savoir ce qui cloche chez toi ? Tu m'as fait mal !

-Non, John. Tu t'es fait mal. Tout seul, comme un grand.

-Quoi ? Tu dérailles, Bellamy.

-Si tu ne t'étais pas débattu, tu n'aurais pas eu mal. (Bellamy s'approche de son ami, il dépose une jambe de chaque côté de son corps puis s'agenouille. Il le surplombe, maintenant. Il reprend les poignets du châtain, doucement, dans ses mains. John, parfaitement immobile, le regarde faire) Tu vois ? Tu n'as pas mal, là, si ? Il y a des choses qui arrivent, John. On peut tout simplement rien y faire. Elles arrivent, un point c'est tout. Et ça fait mal, au début, quand on se débat. Mais après, quand on l'accepte...

Des larmes dévalent abondamment le long du visage de John, lui mouillant les cheveux. Bellamy relâche ses mains. John, la voix tremblante, essaye de répondre entre deux sanglots.

-Mais ça fait si mal ! Et si peur ! J'ai si peur, si tu savais... j'ai peur de ne plus être personne, de ne plus rien avoir. Je suis orphelin, y a même pas des parents pour venir me rechercher...

-Il faut arrêter de se débattre, il faut faire avec.

-Je veux pas...

John commence à gigoter, les sanglots le reprennent. Bellamy sent son cœur hurler de plus belle.

-Tu peux le faire, John...

-Je voudrais l'empêcher ! S'il-te-plaît, aide-moi à me sauver...

-John... on va pas te castrer, vieux, c'est pas ce que tu veux.

-Je sais, mais... Bell, s'il-te-plaît...

Les lamentations de John glacent Bellamy dans toute son entièreté.

-J'ai peur, Bell...

-Oui, John, je comprends.

L'ado rouvre les yeux, il arrête de gigoter. Il regarde Bellamy, sans détour, et il parle avec sincérité.

-J'ai appris le sens de ma vie à cinq ans, c'était le chant. Depuis je n'ai jamais fait que chanter ! J'ai peur de ne plus rien avoir... J'ai peur de ne plus rien être.

Bellamy soupire. Cette phrase lui semble tellement invraisemblable, comment John pourrait-il devenir "rien"? Il se redresse un peu, avant de mieux se coucher. Lentement, il dépose ses coudes de chaque côté de la tête de John. Ils se retrouvent à à peine quelques centimètres de l'autre. Les sourcils de Bellamy sont légèrement plissés, signe d'inquiétude chez lui. John, lui, semble retenir sa respiration. Son visage est encerclé par ceux, plus longs et bouclés, de Bellamy.

-Tu es, et seras toujours, John Murphy. Un homme au sens de l'humour fracassant, terriblement intelligent et sensible. Tu n'es pas rien, tu es ambitieux, beau, terriblement chiant et persévérant ! Et, John ?, tu m'auras toujours, moi. Tu ne te retrouveras jamais sans rien, je le jure.

Bellamy essuie précautionneusement les larmes du visage de son ami. Celui-ci a un air impassible.

-Tu m'as moi...

Lentement, le visage de John se transforme. Un sourire grand, disproportionné, heureux vient modifier la forme de sa bouche. Bouche qu'il colle à peine quelques secondes plus tard contre celles de Bellamy. Un geste puissant, impatient, passionné. Ça ne dure pas bien longtemps, John se laisse retomber sur la pelouse. Bellamy et lui s'observent un moment, tout simplement heureux, avant de rire et de s'embrasser encore.

 **Bon anniversaire, Solène...**


End file.
